


Their Queen

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Cole is bi, Deacon is bi, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Polyamorous Triad, au season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: Deacon is a killer King, Cole is a Knight in not quite shining armor, and Cassie is their Queen. It's a title that's growing on her.Follow up to: "Mine" and "Beauty of a Secret"





	Their Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This popped into my head earlier and it fit in with a few stories of mine. In order:
> 
> [Killer King ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889423) (optional but sorta fits now that I realize it lol)  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043206/chapters/16018945)  
> [Beauty of a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237948)
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual, this is unbeta-ed and feedback is appreciated.

 

 

Their Queen

 

            Cassie finds Deacon and Cole in the shower. The facility has a large locker room so there are a group of shower heads affixed to one corner of the spacious room. Her heart pounds a little faster as she watches them; they’re not doing anything sexual, just cleaning off the sweat and dirt from their sparring session. But they’re standing close enough their bodies are touching, sharing the spray instead of getting their own. Soap is shiny on their skin and her hands want to trail along their chest—and lower—to feel the slickness against the hard muscles.

 

            Deacon notices her first. He doesn’t say anything, just smirks. She swallows hard as his hand drifts down his abdomen and lower to capture his cock. He jerks it leisurely into his fist, his eyes never leaving her. Cole’s soft laughter echoes off the tile, muted slightly by the sound of the water.

 

“I was wondering if you’d show up.” He grins, “Do you plan on joining us or just watching?”

 

            She does enjoy watching them together but she’s on a mission today. She shifts her gaze to Deacon. He’s let go of his cock and it’s now hard between his legs, angled just slight towards his belly. The curve of it just enough to make her shiver, knowing how it felt when he hit her g-spot just right.

 

“Cassie?” Deacon drawls out her name, drawing her from her thoughts.

 

“You’ve been calling me your Queen.” She starts. It’s been on her mind for a while. He usual says it in the heat of things and his…skills usually drive every thought from her head. She’d been mulling over the sound of it, wanting to reject the implications of it.

 

            But. Then it started to feel…good. It made her feel stronger. Deacon had honed her into a warrior and his men listened to her as they did him. She had a certain set a power here. Nothing like she had once had, back in her life before. She was always her Daddy’s little lady, a well-respected doctor and virologist…well, until Cole kidnapped her and things started to fall apart. Then she’d been whispered about, work became harder and harder, and Aaron left her, she lost her practice. Adrift until Cole returned and they truly began their mission. She’d been able to reclaim part of her life but she’d been shaken to her core, unsteady for the first time in her life. Now she was powerful again

 

“You are.” Deacon replies simply, reaching over and turning the nozzle.

 

            The shower shuts off and without the steady sound of falling water, silence falls heavy. She swallows as he crosses the room to her and drops a kiss to her lips. He’s soaking wet, the water seeping into the front of her tank top and jeans. It’s a tad uncomfortable against her flushed skin but she can’t bring herself to care as she returns the kiss, greedy to feel his mouth move against hers. Cole’s presence is warm and wet at her back. She can feel that he’s hard through her jeans.

           

            His hands settle on her hips, his breath is on her neck and she moans against Deacon’s mouth. Deacon breaks away, lust in his eyes.

 

“If you’re his Queen; he’s your King; what does that make me?” Cole’s voice is in her ear. No jealousy colors his words; their spoken simply, laced with a light eagerness.

 

Deacon reached over her shoulder and touches the underside of Cole’s chin. “You’re her Knight, of course… _Our_ knight.” He corrects himself.

 

“And what does a knight do?” Cole asks, his fingers have pushed up the hem of her shirt, his thumbs stroking along Cassie’s abdomen.

 

            She makes a soft noise and Deacon moves, pulling Cassie forward. His grin is wide and filled with dirty promises. A look she knows well. One she loves to be on the receiving end of.  He tugs at the hem of her shirt and she nods. Deacon undresses her quickly, tossing her clothes onto the wooden bench besides a row of rusted metal lockers. He turns her back to face Cole then he steps around her and slides his hand into Cole’s long, wet hair. Cole sighs, eyes closing briefly before he lets Deacon guide him down to his knees in front of Cassie.

 

            Cassie’s body throbs with need, her heart pounding in her chest. Deacon maneuvers Cole’s face close to the apex between her thighs; so close she can feel Cole’s breath against her clit. She whimpers quietly, ready to feel his mouth on her.

 

“A Knight serves his Queen...” Deacon’s voice is husky and Cole’s tongue swipes across Cassie’s clit. Sparks fizzle in her veins; she moans in disappointment when he stops. Deacon then guides Cole’s mouth over to his cock, “ _And_ his King.”

 

            It’s all she can do to stay still as she watches Cole’s mouth engulf Deacon’s tip before taking him further and further until just before he reaches the base of Deacon’s cock. Cole’s head bobs up and down causing Deacon to hiss, swearing softly. When Cole stops, Cassie’s walls are so tight and aching to be filled, it nearly hurts. But the wetness between her thighs tell her that she’s so ready that there will only be pleasure.

 

“I’d love to continue this but the tile floor is killing my knees.” Cole gives them a cheeky grin, “Let’s go back to our room.”

 

            It was once Deacon’s but she had moved her stuff in and after they brought Cole into their bed, he moved his stuff in as well. It was a bit cramped but it was their space. Deacon chuckles and grabs a towel. Instead of wrapping himself in it, Cassie is surprised when he wraps it around her. She squeals when her feet leave the floor and she’s hefted easily over his shoulder. Cole wraps his towel around his waist and grabs all of their clothes.

 

            Deacon walks the short distance to their bunker without a care, completely unashamed of his nakedness. Cole walks behind them, grinning widely, and Cassie can’t help but giggle the entire way. At this point she doesn’t even care if anyone see them; she’s with her men and that’s all that matters.


End file.
